Percabeth one-shots
by Percabethlover26
Summary: A series of Percabeth one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This takes place between BoTL and TLO. Annabeth is alone in San Francisco on her least favorite day of the year, when she gets a surprise visit from you-know-who!**

Annabeth POV

Halloween. I hate it with a passion. And I'm stuck alone at my house in San Francisco so none of my camp friends are here! Gods I miss them so much! Especially Percy...oh my gods did I just think that!? I am not falling for him!  
Oh gods I am. Oh gods.  
I wonder if he likes me too? When I kissed him in the labyrinth he didn't kiss me back, so that makes me think he doesn't like me. But he did look like he was melting afterwards...

_Well it's obvious he likes you_! A voice spoke in my head.  
There is only one being in the world that could be.  
_Aphrodite? Why are you in my head?  
Honey, I'm the goddess of love. You were thinking about love, it's my business to go in your head and listen to your thoughts!  
Who said anything about love? I said I like him, I didn't say I love him!  
Ha! You just said it!  
Ugh! Fine! I think I may be in love with Percy Jackson! Okay? Better?_  
I heard a squeal in my head so loud it shook my eyes and made my teeth rattle.  
_Ow! Aphrodite! You just bursted my eardrums!  
Oh. Sorry. I'm just sooo excited because the cutest couple of all time just admitted their feelings for each other! Well, not face to face. Yet.  
Wait, he likes me back? How do you know?  
Honey, I'm the goddess of love. He was thinking about you, I went in his head. In fact, I'm in both of your heads at the same time! But he doesn't know. Anyway, he snuck on a quest and travelled across the country to save you last winter. What do you think?  
His fatal flaw is loyalty! Oh course he would do that! And Artemis was in danger too, I wasn't the only reason he did that!  
I talked to him when they were on the quest. He said he was only going to save you. Plus, you saw his reaction after you kissed him. He is in love!_

What? He loves me? He went across the country to save me? And he loved me when I kissed him? And then I practically told him I didn't feel the same way when when I ran away from him on the hill when he was leaving. And I never even acknowledged the kiss! And I was the one to kiss him! He must be so confused!

_Tell him how you feel, honey._

_Aphrodite? You're still here?_

_Yes. Now you better think of a way to tell him your feelings, and quickly because he will be at your house right about-_

The doorbell rang.

_Now!_

I am so glad nobody else is here! How would I explain the magic appearing of Percy to my house! Oh gods how am I supposed to do this?

_Relax Annabeth, just calm down. It will be fine_. I told myself.

I ran to the front door, unlocked it, and opened it. Percy was standing there, hands in his pockets, looking down. I don't think he heard the door open.  
"Hey Seaweed Brain!"  
He looked up, and grinned, "hey Wise Girl! Miss me?"  
I must have blushed, because he started laughing.  
"I missed you two Wise Girl. Hey guess what!"  
"What?"  
"Thalia gets to come to Camp for Christmas break! Chiron said to Iris-Message you and tell you to see if you wanted to come. I figured I'd do one better and come tell you in person!"  
"Of course I want to come Kelp Head! You didn't have to come all the way to San Francisco to ask me!"  
He blushed, embarrassed.  
"But, since you're here...I have something to tell you. But come inside before we freeze to death! It's October 31st at like 6 at night, and we are standing here on the porch."  
"Don't remind me. I hate Halloween."  
"Don't we all. We spend all year fighting monsters who are trying to kill us, then a whole day gets devoted to them and people dress up like them!"  
"I know! But I do like the candy."  
I slapped him on the arm, "you are such a Seaweed Brain!"  
He grinned, "thanks!"  
"Percy!" I groaned, laughing. "Oh I just remembered that my dad told me I had to start handing out candy now. Want to help?"  
"Do I get any?" He asked, making he most pathetic puppy dog face I have ever seen.  
"Hahahaha! You should see your face! You look like a dog that has been run over by a Fury on a tractor!" I laughed.  
He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing." I grabbed the candy bowl, "are you gonna help? I'll let you have a little candy if you do!"  
"Yes, I'll help. But what was that supposed to mean? That you think I'm ugly?" He looked so sad when he said this, I just had to make him feel better.  
"Oh no, Percy. You're not ugly at all!"  
He smirked, "so you think I'm hot?"  
My eyes widened, and I think my face was about as red as a tomato. He laughed,"kidding, kidding. Now lets hand out some candy."

_Thank the gods that moment is over!_ I thought, as we walked to the front door.

_Come on and make a move already!  
Aphrodite? Again? Really?  
Yes really! Now tell him how you feel pronto! Or; better yet, have him tell you first!_  
Ugh. Having a love goddess meddling in your love life is complicated. But it does make some things easier!

I set the bowl of candy on the table next to the front door and unlocked it. "So, uh, Percy. Is there any other reason why you came here?"  
"Well...uh...actually..." He looked uncomfortable. "Yes. There is. Um, when you um...kissed me-" that part was barely a whisper. "On-uh- on Mt. Saint Helen's, um...it uh, it made me realize something." He looked down.  
"Yes...?"  
"Well...ahh." He lifted his head and looked me in the eye. "I-I don't know how to say this without it being weird...but...I, I'm kind of in lo- I, uh, you mean so much to me Annabeth. It's alright if you don't feel the same way...but I think I'm in love with you."

I grinned so wide my smile must have been 10 inches wide. Then I did something I didn't expect. I grabbed him on either side of his face, and kissed him.  
He seemed shocked at first, but quickly returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

At some point my hands found their way around Percy's neck and into his hair. I don't know how long it went on, only that it as pure bliss. But we may have made a mistake in our location, because the moment turned awkward. Very awkward.

There was a sound like the front door opening, then a gasp and a laugh being stifled.

My eyes flew open, and I jumped away from Percy. I looked at the open front door, and none other than my best friend Thalia stood there.  
"Am I interrupting something?" She asked with a grin.  
I coughed, "no."  
"We were just handing out candy," Percy said.  
"Really Percy? Cause I have eyes. And unless you two were feeding each other candy with your mouths, I highly doubt it." She then processed to double over in laughter.  
My face felt like lava was being poured over it. One glance at Percy, and I could see he was just as embarrassed as I was.  
"Thalia! Stop! Anyway what are you doing here!"  
"I came to visit my best friend while the Hunters and I were hunting some monsters in the area. But, I can see you are busy locking lips with Percy."  
"Thalia," I hissed, "we were not 'locking lips'"  
"Beg to differ, my dear young Annabeth."  
"Can we change the subject?" Percy asked.  
"No." Thalia said. "You guys gotta tell me why Percy is here.  
Percy and I exchanged glances.  
"He came to tell me that you were visiting for Christmas and wanted to know if I was coming. Chiron sent him."  
It wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth either. But if Thalia didn't believe it she didn't say anything.  
"Fine. But don't think I will forget this, you two. I wish I had taken a photo, this would be perfect blackmail material. I could use it to-" she was cut off by a small wolf jumping onto the porch and yipping at her. She sighed. "I'm on my way." She turned to us and said, "the Hunters and I have to go or else we will lose the scent. Bye guys! See you for Christmas!" She called over her shoulder as she ran off.  
"Bye Thals!" I called.  
"See ya, Pinecone face!"

"So where were we?" Percy asked coyly.  
I lightly slapped his arm. "Percy!" I scolded. "But...I do."  
"You do what?"  
"Feel the same way."  
"You, you do?" He asked, looking dumbfounded.  
"Percy, I just grabbed your face and smashed my lips against yours. What do you think?"  
He blushed. "So do you want to finish what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Gladly." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning in.

I can easily say that it was my best Halloween ever.

**AN: You gotta love Percabeth! So how did you like it? It's my like 3rd story I wrote, but the first I posted so idk if its any good. Please review and PM and tell me! I need criticism, but please, only constructive criticism! Anyway...WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE MARK OF ATHENA COMIMG OUT IN 2 DAYS! I know I am! If I'm this excited for a book, I wonder how excited I would be if I got tickets to a 1D concert... I'm guessing that you wouldn't want to be in a mile radius of me...yea, I'm that much of a Directioner! Anyway, review! ;)**

**_I love_ _reviews almost as much as Aphrodite likes Percabeth!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Its exactly what it sounds like! A percabeth one-shot! :D I am a sucker for romance, even if it is in a book;) Anyway, theirs takes place after TLO but before TLH**

Percy's POV

It was another hot summer day at Camp. Annabeth and I were doing cabin inspection together. Yes, yes. I know that two campers aren't supposed to be alone in a cabin, but we were just doing inspection! All of the windows were open anyways, so everyone could see in the cabins.  
"Oh my gods Percy! You are so messy!"  
"It's not that bad!"  
"Yes, it is Percy. You have socks all over the place, and is that my Yankees cap in the trash can!? You get a 1 out of 5."  
"I think I deserve at least a 2! Why are you giving me a 1?" I argued.  
"No, Percy, you deserve a 1. That's because there's a pair of underwear hanging off your hippocampus decoration Tyson made you. That's disgusting!"  
This coming from a girl who fights monsters almost everyday. Monster guts aren't gross, but underwear hanging off of the ceiling is? I think they are clean too!

I was about to say something when I heard Annabeth scream from the other side of the cabin.  
"Percy! Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy! Get it!"  
I whirled around to see her jumping up and down."Get what?"  
She began frantically pointing at a huge brown blob on the floor in front of her,"sp-sp-SPIDER!"  
Another look at the blob on the floor, and I see the biggest spider I have ever seen. Ever.  
"Okay Annabeth, stay calm. I'm going to kill it okay?"  
She nodded weakly as I looked around the cabin to find something so squash it with.  
"Ahhhhh! Percy it's moving toward me!" Annabeth shrieked.

I turned around in time to catch her in my arms. She latched her arms around my neck, and buried her face in my shirt. He legs were draped over one of my arms, and her back was being supported by my other one. So, I was pretty much carrying her bridal style.  
"Get it! Kill it now!" Annabeth yelled.  
"Relax, Annabeth. How about we go to the big house and tell Chiron."  
"Okay," she mumbled.

I walked to the door and started to set Annabeth down, but she latched her arms tighter around my neck and shrieked,"no!"  
"Okay, okay. I guess I'll carry you all the way there." I said, opening the door and walking out.

_Its a good thing all of the other campers were at the arena practicing, or else we would never live this down,_ I thought.

We were halfway to the big house when Annabeth started squirming and screaming, "Percy! The spider is following us! And it's getting bigger! It's the size of a dachshund! Go faster! Faster!"  
She latched herself to me even tighter than before, which must have been hard. I think she was going to cut off the blood flow to my brain if she held on to my neck any longer.  
I started jogging, which was hard to do while carrying a 16 year old girl. I glanced behind me at the spider, and almost screamed myself. That thing was huge!  
"Chiron!" I screamed.  
"Chiron! Help us!"  
"Chiron!"

By the time we got to the big house, Chiron was standing on the porch with his bow in his hands and a quiver of arrows slung across his shoulder.  
I ran up the stairs and onto the porch, but I didn't bother trying to set Annabeth down since she hadn't loosened her grip on my neck, and had buried her face in my shirt.  
"Chiron- spider- huge- monster," I panted.  
He looked on the grass where we were running a minute ago.  
"Oh. Well that's not good. It will just keep getting bigger until someone kills it." He calmly raised his bow, and shot an arrow at the monster. It disintegrated into ashes, and they were blown away by the wind.

"Thanks, Chiron. But what was that?" I asked.  
"One of Arachne's friends. You don't want to mess with them."  
"Stupid Arachne! Why does she do that to all of Athena's children? It's not our fault!" Annabeth grumbled.  
"Calm down Wise girl. It's dead now. You're safe."  
She smiled. "Okay."  
"Can I set you down now?"  
She smirked, "no! Carry me please!"  
"Ugh. Really?"  
"Yes. Really." She kissed me on the cheek, "thank you for saving me Seaweed Brain. Could you take me to my cabin? I'm really tired. I stayed up all night working on plans for reconstructing Olympus."  
"Okay. Fine."  
She smiled, "your the best Seaweed Brain ever," she said, as she rested her head against my chest.

I started walking back toward the cabins._ It's a good thing Annabeth loosened her grip_, I thought_, because I was starting to lose feeling in my neck._  
Annabeth's grip on my neck slackened, and she became dead weight. I looked at her face, and her eyes were closed. She was asleep.

_She looks really cute when she sleeps. Ack! Mind! Stop it!_

I opened the door to the Athena cabin, and walked inside. Annabeth's brother Malcom was in there.  
"Hey Malcom," I whispered. "She saw a spider and made me carry her, then she fell asleep when I was carrying her back here. I'll just set her down on her bed."  
"Okay." He answered. "But, uh, did you kill the spider?"  
I laughed quietly, "Chiron did. It was one of Arachne's friends."  
"His eyes widened, "you mean the ones that grow?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh gods! Thank the gods Chiron killed it!"  
"Yeah, and it was in my cabin," I answered, setting Annabeth down on her bed.  
I covered her with a blanket and pushed the hair out of her face.  
"Goodnight, Wise Girl." I whispered, kissing her on the forehead. As I walked away, I heard a quiet,mumbled,  
"You too, Seaweed brain."  
I smiled and walked out of the Athena cabin.

**AN: hehehe! I love percabeth! Best! Couple! Ever! Review! I'll probably make lots more one-shots cause it only takes like half an hour to write them. Well, it takes half and hour to write them once you have the ideas. Lol I thought of this when I was laying in bed this morning cause I didn't feel like getting up! Lol! Anyway review and tell me how it is cause I just made my account and this is only the 4th thing I wrote and the 2nd I posted!;)**

******_I love_ _reviews almost as much as Aphrodite likes Percabeth!_**


	3. Disclaimer!

**Oh gosh. I'm so stupid! I forgot the stinking disclaimers. Well hopefully I'll remember from now on...if not please remind me!**

**Anyway I don't own any of these fabulous(fablouis to those of you who are also directioners!;)) characters:( If I did the books would be pretty much completely Percabeth, Tratie, Jiper, and Lazel or Frazel(I still haven't picked out if I like Frank or Leo with Hazel!), anthey'd characters would always end up being safe in the end of things. So, yea. I'm not Riordian, I don't own these books or characters. *tear***


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: This takes place after BoTL and before TLO so Annabeth and Percy are still kinda uncomfortable together.**

**Word count: 2,058**

**Disclaimer: I'm a thirteen girl who lives in Maryland. Do I sound like I'm Rick Riordan?**

Percy's POV

I was anxiously awaiting the arrival of my best friend Annabeth. Today was her 15th birthday, and November 23rd, about 3 months after mine was. It was 4:50 and she still wasn't here, although, she wasn't supposed to get here until 5:00. I sat on the couch, tapping my knee impatiently. Personally, I was just going to give Annabeth her gifts next time I saw her. My mom went all-out, and I was afraid Annabeth wouldn't like it.

Finally, I heard a knock at the door.

"Happy birthday Annabeth!" I shouted, as I opened the door to my apartment and saw Annabeth standing in the hall.

"Thank you! Hi, Mrs. Jackson, did you two set this all up for me?" Annabeth asked, as she took in her surroundings.

We had decorated the whole apartment (excluding the bedrooms) with balloons, streamers, ribbons, etc. There was a good-sized stack of presents hiding in my mom's bedroom.

"Yep! Only the best for my best friend!"

Annabeth blushed, "you guys really didn't have to do all of this for me! I would've been fine with a cupcake with a candle, like I thought this was going to be!"

"Surprise?" I said, although it was more of a question.

She laughed, "you are such a Seaweed Brain! Now, come on and let me in. It's the end of November in New York, and I'm freezing!"

"First, you guys have to eat the special birthday dinner I made, then we'll sing and open gifts." My mom said.

"Okay!"

"Mrs. Jackson! You really didn't have to do all of this for me!" Annabeth exlaimed, as we followed my mom into the kitchen.

"Nonsence, you two are best friends and haven't seen each other in months. The least I could do is have a nice party for my sons best friend!" My mom said.

Annabeth sighed, "fine. I am hungry now that I think about it."

"Well I'm starving!" I exclaimed, and then may stomach growled as loud as Mrs. O' Leary.

Annabeth smirked and I blushed. "Can we go eat already wise girl?"

She laughed, "lets go," she said, as we walked into the kitchen.

—Page Break—

"Time for presents!" My mom said in a sing-song voice after we finished our cake.

I led Annabeth into the living room with my hands over her eyes.

"Percy! I saw the living room when I came in here! I already know what it looks like!"

_She doesn't know about her gifts! And she also doesn't know that my mom put decorations up to make it look like camp! _I thought.

"There is another surprise waiting for you in here so you have to keep your eyes covered...almost there...ta da!" I said, as I uncovered her eyes.

She gasped, "oh my gods! I love it! It looks just like camp! Did you do all of this for me?"

I nodded.

"She threw her arms around me, "Percy thank you so much. I love it!" I wrapped my arms around her awkwardly, and she leaned her head on my chest. "Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before," she mumbled, "thank you so much."

She leaned away and looked up into my eyes, "this is the best birthday ever! Thank you so much Percy!"

I pulled her back into me, "like I said, anything for you, Annabeth. You're my best friend!"

"Did you open any presents while I was–oh. Am I inturrupting something?"

Annabeth and I jumped away from each other, faces red.

"Uh, no, Mrs. Jackson. I didn't open any yet. You didn't need to give me-" she paused to count how many presents were stacked on the table "-3 gifts! I would have been fine with none at all!"

"Annabeth, didn't you just tell me this is your best birthday ever?" I innocently asked.

"Shut up. Now hand me one of this gifts."

"Start with this one," my mom said, as she handed Annabeth a box the size of a book.

_Its the size of a book cause it is a book idiot! _I thought.

Annabeth carefully peeled off the wrapping paper to reveal the newest architecture book made by Athena herself. You don't want to know how we got it!

"An architecture book? I love it!"

"Not just any architecture book," my mom added, "it's made by your mother!"

Annabeth gasped, "and you got the newest one too! Thank you soooo much!"

"There's more." I said, handing her the largest one—about the size of the living room table— that housed a new set of armor. I had Beckendorf and Tyson make it special just for Annabeth. And it will never get too small because it will grow with her.

"Oh gods its huge! And heavy! It feels like a whole set or armor or something is in here!"

I smiled sheepishly and she looked at me suspiciously. "Does this happen to be the very kind or armor I have been saying I wanted? Specially made to grow with the user?"

"Umm, open it to find out!"

She sighed and opened the gigantic box. "It is! Thank you! I didn't know you actually listened to me when I talk." She said.

"That's another birthday present! The fact that I listen to you! Happy birthday!" I cheered.

"Annabeth, you know he always listens to you." My mom said.

Annabeth snorted, "Seaweed brain."

"Here's the last one," I said, handing her the last box from the table. It was a small jewelry box.

She raised an eyebrow, "a jewelry box?" She asked, as she lifted off the top. Her eyes widened, "a charm bracelet! I love it! What do they stand for?" She lifted the bracelet from the box, "owls and tridents?"

I blushed, "well, your mother is Athena and my father is Poseidon, so that is what the owls and tridents stand for. And we have been friends for three years, so that is three years Athena and Poseidon have been united, so that is why there are there hooks, each with one owl and one trident on it."

"I really like it," she grinned, "no, I love it! Help me put it on!"

She handed me the bracelet and held out her wrist for me to put it on. I fumbled to snap the clip, "mom, help."

She laughed, and reached over and clipped the bracelet with ease, "there. But, that wasn't the last present."

"What? I thought these were all the presents we got her," I asked, confused.

She smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and pulled a small package from behind her. "Here," she said, handing the box to Annabeth.

She slowly ripped the paper open, and blushed, "oh gods. You got a picture of that?"

"What is it?" I asked, peering over her shoulder. As soon as I saw the picture, I could feel heat rising to my face, "oh gods mom! Seriously? You were spying on us?"

"No. I went into the living room to tell you guys it was time for bed and to turn off the movie, but you were already asleep."

Annabeth and I shared a glance, then blushed even harder.

[Flashback]

The picture showed Annabeth and I sitting on the couch. She had come to my house before school started because she was leaving for San Francisco in the morning, and wanted to be closer to the airport. She had stayed at camp a little longer than usual because of Chiron's injuries from the battle of the labyrinth.

Anyway, she was staying at our house for one night before she had to leave for San Francisco. We had been watching a movie— just for fun we had chosen the Disney movie Hercules— at like 11 PM, and we had spent the day at Montauk beach with my mom, so we were exhausted. We were in our pajamas; and my pajamas during the summer is only a pair of boxers—no shirt. Annabeth was in a tank top and shorts.

So we were watching the movie, and Annabeth paused it to go to the bathroom. While she was gone, I threw my legs up onto the couch, leaned my back on the armrest, and put pillows between my body and the wall, for support.

Annabeth came back into the room and sighed, "seriously Percy? Where am I supposed to sit now?"

I smirked and patted the area in between my legs. "Here."

"So you expect me to sit on a little sliver or couch that is in between your legs? Can't you move."

"Nope! I'm comfy! So if you want to sit you can sit on the nice, comfy couch, or the cold, hard floor. What do you choose?"

She sighed again, "fine, I'll sit there. But we never speak of this again, agreed?" She said, as she crawled over my leg sat down.

"Agreed. You can lean back against me you know. You don't have to sit up like that."

"I know. This is how I want to sit."

I groaned, "Wise Girl, that can't be comfortable. It's fine if you lean against me. I have pillows behind me supporting me." I said, and I put my arm around her waist and pulled her back against me. She turned on her side to face the TV, and pressed play.

After about 30 minutes of laughing at the falseness of the movie, Annabeth spoke up.

"You are not a comfy cushion, Seaweed."

I pouted, "aw. Why not?"

She flipped over onto her stomach, "three years of fighting monsters has great effects on the body," she said, then poked me in the stomach.

I smirked, "so that means you think I'm hot?"

"I said that fighting monsters has effects on the body. I never said if they were wonderful or horrible." Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Oh."

"What-" she yawned, "-what time is-" another yawn, "-it." She yawned again.

"I don't know. So you want to try to finish the movie?"

She yawned once again, "yeah." She then proceeded to yawn again. "Ugh I need to stop yawning!"

I laughed, "yeah, you are going to make me-" I yawned, "yawn."

She laughed, placed her hands on top of each other on my chest– like for a pillow—and put her head back onto my chest.

The last thing I remember before waking up was the sound of Annabeth's deep breathing, and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

[Flashback ends]

"Oh gods mom, you saw that?"

She smiled and nodded, "you two looked so content and so peaceful, I couldn't resist!"

I looked at Annabeth, "did I ever tell you that was the only night since I was 12 I didn't have a demigod dream?" I mumbled.

"No. Really? That's the same for me!" She exclaimed.

"Really? Wow!"

My mom laughed, "it's like you two are meant to be together! The only time you are really and truly peaceful is when you are together."

"Mom, don't go all Aphrodite on me. We only need one person to act like the love goddess, and that's her."

"Sorry." She winked," I'll leave you two alone," she said, as the walked into her bedroom.

Annabeth looked uncomfortable, but then she smirked, "want to watch Hercules again?"

I grinned, "definitely; let's go get our pajamas on," I said, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room.

I think I had a pretty good Annabeth's-birthday after all.

**AN: Did you guys like it? Sorry it took so long to post, I have SOO much homework, and lots of after school stuff. Ugh. I have been trying to get this up, and I just got a chance to post it now. Sorry! And sorry that this is so long, i have a tendency to do that...**

**Review and PM!**

**_I like reviews almost as much as Aphrodite likes Percabeth!_**


End file.
